The present invention relates to combustion processes of the type comprising the steps of injecting, via a burner at least one flow of combustible gas and at least one flow of oxygenated combustion supporting gas.
Most of the combustion processes are confronted with problems of the undesired production of NO.sub.x, the nitrogen from the air in the combustion processes involving air, or a parasitic entry of air or of combustibles and combustion supporting gases themselves in the case of oxygen combustion. Numerous techniques have been proposed to reduce the production of NO.sub.x, particularly to decrease the maximum temperature of the flame or to elongate the flame. There can thus be cited the techniques of recycling the burner fumes, staging the combustion or the pulsation of the combustion fluids. These different techniques have certain particular applications but are not satisfactory for most users, particularly for low power installations.